1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for grinding the ends of cylindrical paper sticks to a conical point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pointed cylindrical paper sticks are used as a holder inserted into a variety of diverse products, such as confections, feminine hygiene tampons and the like. The pointing of a paper stick at high rates of production cannot be achieved through the use of conventional wood-working techniques, such as with high speed revolving cutters, owing to the highly abrasive nature of paper and its poor machining characteristics. One practical approach to this machining problem has been found in the area of abrasive belt machining of the ends of the paper sticks which yields consistent results and low operating expense in terms of belt replacement.